Tomography has revolutionized the way medical imaging has been done over the last few decades. The development of efficient and flexible wireless sensor networks creates wide variety of potentially new imaging modalities. One example technology is the IEEE 802.15.4 specification which provides the framework for an efficient wireless network. IEEE 802.15.4 emphasizes energy efficiency, flexibility and low cost of personal area networks (PAN) in sending data from one location to another. This and other wireless networks are designed and used for communication and analysis of data located in the payload of packets.